


Just Like Old Times

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, New Caprica, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee gets an eyeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Old Times

Lee doesn't get to the surface of New Caprica very often; it's cold and he's ducking Starbuck, the Chief, and about half the population. Even better, his father's asked him to go over to the school and donate a few more supplies, which means Lee's going to get to walk right up to the former president and hand her a box of paper, pens, and frak knows what else.

Which means they'll have to exchange words.

Which means Lee will have to have words to say to former President Roslin, and he doesn't have any.

So it'll be formalities. "Lovely school you have here, Ms. Roslin. Proud to contribute to the effort. My father says hello."

She'll shake his hand, they'll force smiles at each other, and that'll be it.

Clean and simple. Get in, get out, and avoid dramatics.

Except that when Lee walks over to the flap, it's slightly ajar and he gets a hell of an eyeful in a split second.

Two slight female forms, hands scrabbling against each other as the slightly taller one, the one with dark hair and eyes, pulled the redhead's hands over her head and pushed her right against the chalkboard.

Lee spins out of sight just as Laura's body thumps against the board and makes the thing creak. He's breathing hard, and he's got the box of supplies in his hands, gripped tight.

And then the moaning starts.

At first, it's almost the sound of the wind, matched by a rattle that sounds exactly like a body moving up against a barely secured blackboard. But Lee then catches a low whimper followed by a high-pitched cry, and another thud.

His visual memory fills in the details: the dark-haired girl pushing her thigh forward, pressing it between Laura's as her hips tilt up. Those caught-up wrists secured against the board for a moment while the brunette puts her mouth against Laura's throat wetly.

There was a good spot there, one that was warm and suckable, and a way to evoke a hoarse cry just like the one Laura's making now.

"Maya," she says, and the board starts rattling faster. Lee sets the box down because it's put it down or let it slip out of sweat-slick hands.

Just like the old days, with Laura's spine arching as warm young hands slide over her sides, her stomach, the curve of her hip. Delicate little sounds tickling the ear hairs of her lover.

Lee knows exactly how she looks, glasses set atop her head, arms settling around Maya's neck and pulling the girl in for a long, wet kiss.

"I want you," he mouths along with Maya, whispering the words with thinly held-back passion. Pulling that new, long skirt up to her waist to stroke the pretty, shapely legs revealed. "I have to have you."

"Yes," Laura answers. Not even a little bit of shame, but why does she need to have shame? She's not the president, the children aren't around, why can't she be frakked against the chalkboard by a woman half her age? Rub against the offered thigh with only the thin material of pretty but sensible panties between them?

They always had to be careful, Lee's hand covering Laura's mouth as his fingers found their way underneath elastic to wanton, willing flesh. Laura and Maya don't have to worry about that; Maya's not the old man's son. She can leave marks, biting down on proffered fingers, shoulders, the curve of an exposed breast or hip.

But there's no reason not to give into whatever need is driving them on, making them moan and slide against each other, sucking on earlobes, biting on lower lips that swell up and go red, or show any restraint whatsoever.

He would have loved to do that, pull off the president's underwear while undoing all the buttons on her blouse. Meanwhile, Lee hears an unfamiliar wail, and Laura must be molesting some pretty part of Maya -- maybe she's got her hand under Maya's blouse, running her thumb on the underside of a breast, or kissing parted lips while her tongue plunges into the other woman's mouth.

Frakking gods, Lee wants to do it now. He can hear the wet sounds between them, can imagine Laura's skirt pulled up while the girl's fingers slip inside of her mentor, twisting and thrusting as Laura moves fast and hard. And his cock's been hard since that first moan, making a tent of his pants and an aching weight of his balls.

They'd been good together. They'd been real good together, her making him slow down and give it to her, him having not the least bit of a problem throwing her down on a bed on the Astral Queen and covering her mouth with his.

"You like it when I do this," he'd say, drawing a hand up her face, her leg settling around his waist.

"Mmm," she'd agree, and maybe right now, instead of her fingers, Maya's got her tongue pressed against Laura, licking and teasing as Laura's head hits the board methodically, mouth open as she moans louder and louder.

Because those two are getting loud, and Lee can see it -- one of Laura's hands holding her skirt up and the other in Maya's hair.

Breath hitching as the moans turn into whines, and she's close, she's very very very close.

Lee isn't far off, either, and his hand is fumbling toward his zipper, trying to decide if it's worth the risk to finish himself off. He wants to, very badly, just take cock in hand and imagine he's the one tangled up against a blackboard, whispering filthy little nothings to a rapidly closer-and-closer Laura.

"You're good, you're so good," he'd say, his hand pressing hers against the board as he balanced them both, thrusting harder as she looked at him, gasping and whimpering and a feverish mess. "Gonna make you come so hard..."

Just like the old days, the tension so tight that he could split himself in half before Laura took herself out of their equation.

She wails and Maya chokes out her name, and now Lee's certain they've been taking each other hard and fast, the thuds all from the motion of shifting bodies turning-twisting as fingers slip under skirts, into waistbands of sodden underwear, between kisses as hard and longing as Lee as he thinks of jerking himself, not caring if they saw or not.

A soft thump -- a woman sinking to the floor, and Lee chokes off his own small groan as he sees his Laura, the Laura of power and secrets and who promises she is his and he can have all this, underneath him. Stroking his forehead as he moves inside her, once, twice, maybe three times.

The sound of his body falling against hers is what he remembers as the pleasure of the moment turns sharp and slightly embarrassing. It's all well and good to be a perv on his own time, but Lee is the commander of the Pegasus, and on an errand from the Colonial fleet to the educators of New Caprica.

Fortunately for Lee, there's a cloth covering the supplies, and he hastily uses it on himself, waiting another minute or two to make sure he's not too obvious.

"Ms. Roslin?" he asks, tapping against the tarp.

"Hello?" says Maya, peeking at him. "Oh, hello, Commander Adama."

"Hi," Lee says, as if they're both not aware the other has seen Laura Roslin naked and vulnerable and pleased. "My father -- the Colonial fleet heard you could use some supplies, and we pooled together what we could give for your school."

Maya is still flushed, and she looks at Lee's box with a half-smile on her face. "That's generous of you," she says. "Laura, Commander Adama's brought supplies for us."

Laura emerges, not naked, not even terribly out of composure, but carrying a baby. And Lee's gut sinks for reasons he doesn't even understand. The only thing in his head is that the baby beats whatever Lee and his father can offer Laura with their box of supplies and promises of devotion.

Swollen-lipped, glassy-eyed, and clearly satisfied, Laura manages to look on Lee with kindness and favor.

"That's kind of you," she says, balancing the baby on her hip and challenging Lee with her very bearing.

"We're proud to be a part of your work," Lee says, and in that, at least, he's being completely honest. "You're well, ma'am?"

And the smile turns slightly amused as she nods. "I'm very well, Commander," Laura says. "And yourself? Are you satisfied in your work?"

Lee pauses. Takes a deep breath. And if what he says is a lie, then it's a polite lie.

"Yes, ma'am," he says. "Today I am."


End file.
